


What Can I Say?

by Malaayna



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys Kissing, F/F, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, Oral Sex, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Smut, aromantic!Percy Jackson, grey-asexual!Percy Jackson, jercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaayna/pseuds/Malaayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war with Gaea , Percy finally has time to do some soul-searching.<br/>But bringing feelings that have been repressed to the forefront can be difficult.<br/>What will his self-discoveries mean to his relationships,  both platonic and otherwise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On The Road To Self Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first multi-chapter fic, so go easy on me lol.  
> I personally am aromantic/grey-asexual, so the representation here is based on my own experiences and such.  
> Rated it teen & up for the sexy times ;)  
> Enjoy :)

What can I say?  
Meeting someone when you're 12 years old, and promising that you'll spend the rest of your life with them, is probably not going to work out the way you expected.

And I suppose believing that the feelings and ideals you hold at 16 are going to stay unchanged for as long as you live, is kinda naive.

And you'd think that after fighting for the safety of the world 2 times (3 if you count my escapades with the Kanes), that life during peaceful times would be simpler and easier.  
Well I can definitely tell you that that's a load of horse-shit.

When you have your first and second kisses in a volcano and the bottom of a lake, you are seriously setting the bar too high.  
It's really no wonder I nearly had a breakdown.

It's not that I hate Annabeth. I'm really more pissed at myself for being so blind for so long.  
She's still my best friend.  
It just wasn't going to work.

After Tartarus, most of her nightmares were about me.  
But even that wasn't the problem.  
Although it is quite hard to move forward with someone who's subconsciously afraid of you.

Like I said, she's my best friend. She's still my best friend.  
And I honestly think we work better this way.

Her and Piper have been inseparable for months now.  
'Just Friends' they say.  
And apparently I'm the clueless one.  
But I'm getting distracted. 

After Nico came out to me and Annabeth, everyone thought I was caught up on me not being his type.  
I guess it was easier at the time to just let them all believe that.

But that wasn't the truth.  
It wasn't that he was gay that fried my brain.  
It was that he was far more honest with himself than I was.

I could pretend that I was 'normal' during the wars because I honestly didn't have any time to think of anything except survival. 

And I truly did think that I was in love with Annabeth.  
Turns out romantic and platonic love aren't the same. 

I never did understand the whole romance 'thing'.  
But it made Annabeth happy. And a happy Annabeth is a beautiful thing.

It was only after we defeated Gaea that I realised that I felt the same for her as I felt for all my other friends.  
The only difference being that I liked kissing her.  
So I assumed that was what romantic love felt like.

I've always been a very 'touch-feely" type of person, but hugging and kissing was pretty much as far as I ever wanted to go.  
The whole "No Boy/Girl Alone In Cabins" rule always seemed stupid to me.  
I never understood why anyone would want to do anything more than kissing. 

And then I saw Jason Grace.  
I first saw him when he arrived with Annabeth and the other Greek demigods on the Argo ll.  
I was so disturbed by my sudden compulsion to rip his shirt and toga off him and lick his neck.  
I had never felt anything like that sudden impulse before.

And then I was judo-flipped by Annabeth.  
So I guess I subconsciously locked that thought away.

I didn't realise at the time that I'd practically put myself in a 'Pandora's Box' situation.  
Except instead of the sins of the world, I was tempting myself with my blatant sexual attraction to Jason Grace.  
It was only a matter of time before I caved and opened the box.

For the rest of the quest I didn't put much more thought into my feelings.  
I'll admit that I caught myself quite a few times admiring his beautiful body.  
Wondering how his hair would feel tangled in my fingers.  
What his skin would taste like.  
And the dreams! 

But I never let myself dwell on those thoughts.  
Always telling myself there were more important things happening. Like trying to not die.

So fast-forward to after the war.  
It had been about 3 months.  
Things were just beginning to settle down.  
All the funerals and repair work had been taken care of.  
We were all starting to breathe easy again.  
I thought that after the relief of winning (and living) that I'd want to make Annabeth mine in the "traditional " sense.

But honestly?  
I was half-way between indifferent and repulsed by the idea.  
Sex, in itself, wasn't disgusting, but the idea of doing it with her body just seemed wrong.  
I tried to push myself.  
Tried to 'man-up'.  
We made out multiple times.  
I found that I could handle it until clothes started coming off.  
And I was fairly certain that touching your girlfriends breast shouldn't make you want to vomit.

I said the "sorry, I guess I'm just not ready" excuse so many times that she started getting suspicious.  
After a while she sat me down and made me talk. 

I thought she was going to castrate me.  
I mean, how do you tell your girlfriend that you love her, you think she's beautiful, but the idea of touching her naked body makes you physically ill?

Surprisingly she took it pretty well.  
"Percy we're Greek, "she said, "I've never heard of this, but there has been far stranger stuff before."  
She said she was perfectly happy with just kissing and hugging.

And at first we were great.  
We were together for another year.  
I did a lot of soul searching in that time.

Leo (who had arrived out of the blue 8 months before, with Calypso) and Annabeth had been working on making a demigod-safe laptop, based off of Dedaelus' lost one.  
I was looking forward to doing some research on my 'problem'.  
Apparently the internet has a lot of information on things like that.

I walked in on them one day.  
Calypso and Leo had drifted apart and she had left to travel the world (as she had always wanted to).  
I had gone in to see how the laptop progress was going.  
I never got the chance to find out.

Leo was sitting on a stool with Annabeth straddling his lap.  
She was topless, with her left nipple in his mouth, her back arched in pleasure, hair tumbling over her shoulders, eyes squeezed shut.  
His hands were roaming up and down her back.  
Her hands were tangled in his hair.

I remember thinking, "Boy, I should probably be feeling angry and jealous right now."  
But instead I only felt relief that she had someone to fill the void that I couldn't. 

So I guess I knew then that we probably weren't working as a couple. 

They were so engrossed in each other and what they were doing, that they didn't see me as I quietly closed the door.  
She was looking so guilty the next day that I put her out of her misery and confronted her.

Now, if you know Annabeth, you know that she is one of the proudest people in creation.  
She isn't the type to cower and beg for forgiveness.  
But that's exactly what she was doing, as if she was afraid of me re-enacting my previous encounter with Ahklys.

I pulled her up from her grovelling, and told her that I honestly wasn't angry.  
Sure, I was a little hurt that she cheated, but that I honestly felt nothing when I saw them together.  
That I knew I couldn't give her what she wanted.  
I was certain that I didn't feel any romantic feelings towards her.  
I wasn't even sure I was capable of romantic attraction towards anyone.

I told her that she deserved someone who could give her what she needed.  
I told her that I would always love her, just not in the way she wanted me to.

I honestly don't know how I got that many words out at once coherently. 

She just started at me.  
Then she pounced on me, crying and laughing and saying "Thank-you " over and over again.  
So I suppose that was us breaking up.

As she walked out of my cabin I felt a weight lifted from my shoulders.  
Like I didn't need to pretend to be the 'perfect boyfriend ' anymore.

The next day I went down to the arena for some sword-practice.  
I nearly fainted when I entered.  
He has no right to be that attractive.  
All shirtless and covered in sweat and dirt.  
It's not natural.

I'd just had an epiphany.  
I guess I wasn't as sex-repulsed as I thought I was.  
Realising you want to bite another guy's abs and suck on his neck can kinda have that effect.


	2. Wanted: One Brain-to-Mouth Filter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter directly follows on from chapter 1, so.  
> Plenty of Percy being a goober in this chapter so enjoy!!

I turned to leave, trying to hide the obvious tent in my jeans, hoping he hadn't seen me yet.

Unfortunately I wasn't fast enough.

 

I heard him call my name as he jogged to reach me.

Cursing my luck and convincing myself to not run, I adjusted myself and turned around.

 

He wasn't expecting me to stop and turn.

He ploughed straight into me, both of us falling to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

 

I was as red as a beetroot, and he wasn't much better.

Apologising and stuttering, we tried to untangle ourselves.

It wasn't working very well.

 

I was just about to excuse myself when Annabeth stormed up to us and started glaring at me and Jason.

"I need to steal Percy." She gritted out through clenched teeth.

 

I had to bite back a moan as Jason shifted his knee against my groin as he was getting off me.

I prayed to all the Gods I could think of that he wouldn't feel my raging boner.

 

Annabeth pulled me to my feet and practically dragged me to cabin 3.

 

I've fought monsters, titans, giants, even Gods; but there is nothing as terrifying as Annabeth giving you the stink eye.

For the second time in as many years, I thought she was going to castrate me.

 

She held her pissed-off face for what felt like an eternity.

Then she started pulling a face that looked how indigestion feels, slowly melting into a grin.

 

Then she just laughed at me.

 

Like, bent over, can't breathe, tears in her eyes, laughing. 

I thought she'd finally lost it.

It took a while, but she eventually stopped laughing.

 

Still wearing her shit-eating grin, she grabbed my shoulders and, while snickering, said,

"You should have seen your face."

Followed by another round of giggles.

 

I was starting to get annoyed by that stage.

I asked her what she wanted, allowing a decent level of annoyance into my voice.

 

She scowled at me.

"Don't give me that. I just saved you from death by embarrassment." She said,

"Now, are you going to tell me why you popped a boner over Jason but not me?"

 

I think I blushed more than I was when Jason was lying on top of me.

I stammered and stuttered a bit, but caught myself and caught my breath.

 

"I honestly don't know," I told her.

"He's the only person who I'm attracted to in that way, and it's really frustrating 'cause I tried to want you like that, but I couldn't,  and I hate that my brain turns to mush around him..."

"Have you talked to any of the Aphrodite kids about it?" She interrupted. 

"What!?" I demanded.

 

I immediately thought that if I did that, then Piper would find out.

How do you tell a girl that you want to bone her boyfriend?

 

Annabeth snorted.

"They broke up about six months ago, Seaweed Brain."

 

Shit. Guess I said that last bit out loud.

I was sure I was going to spontaneously combust, I was blushing so hard.

 

I thought she was going to be angry at me.

She did her 'eyebrow raised, hip popped, hands on her waist'  _thing_ and snorted again.

"You're my best friend, Seaweed Brain. I wouldn't get angry at you over something you can't control."

 

I really need to fix my brain-to-mouth filter.

 

I must have looked pretty pathetic at that moment, because her face softened and she pulled me into a hug.

"Questioning yourself sucks, doesn't it. " She whispered into my hair.

I nodded against her shoulder. 

 

I'm thankful for a lot of things.

My Mom, my Mom finding Paul, not having died in the past two years, having made it through Tartarus.

 

But the thing I'm most thankful for is having Annabeth as my best friend.

 

From my first day at Camp Half-Blood, she was always there, either in person or in my thoughts.

If not for her, the sky would have hit the earth.

If not for her, I would have died in the Styx.

If not for her, I would have had nothing from my old life left when Hera wiped my memories.

 

If not for her, I never would have survived Tartarus. 

 

And I knew in that moment, that even though we were no longer 'together ', she'd always be there for me, and I would do the same for her.

 

I hugged her harder, feeling grounded yet again.

I whispered a thank-you into her shoulder, pulled away, wiped away the tears (I'm not ashamed to say I was bawling like a baby), and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

 

"You're my best friend, Wise Girl. You had my back from day one, and you still do. I'm sorry I strung you along for so long, but I promise I'm going to be the _best wingman ever."_

I shyly told her.

 

She stared blankly at me,  then punched me in the arm.

Good to see her ways of displaying affection haven't changed.

She grinned at me and told me to 'get out of her sight'.

 

I pointed out that she was, in fact,  in my cabin.

She scowled at me (failing miserably as she was still grinning) and told me not to test her patience.

 

I wanted to go for a swim anyway, the water was practically calling to me.

So we both headed out of my cabin.

Her towards the Aphrodite cabin ~ ;) ~, and me towards the beach.

 

I actually felt like getting wet today, so I stripped off my shoes, socks, shirt, and jeans; leaving me in only my camp necklace and blue cotton stretch boxers [A/N- I'm explaining so you'll have the same delicious mental picture I have ;)]

The water was lovely and cool.

After sweating and blushing so much earlier today, it was a nice change.

 

A few of the naiads tried flirting with me (sure they're pretty, but no), giggling like 8th grade girls.

I said hello, kindly declined their invitation for 'some fun', and swam towards deeper water.

 

I went out to one of the seaweed forests out past the mouth of the estuary, knowing that I'd be left mostly alone.

I don't know how long I was out there, but I woke up to a Sand Tiger Shark asking me if I was edible.

 

Once explaining that, yes I am edible,  but my father probably wouldn't be too pleased that I'd been eaten by one of his subjects, I gave my leave.

 

Once I'd made my way back to the surface it was dark.

Underwater I don't really notice light levels.

I think it comes with being a son of Posidon.

Being able to see and breathe in all water, no matter light levels, whether its brackish or fresh, etc.

 

I slowly made my way to shore, hoping that I hadn't missed curfew.

I didn't really feel like being harpy food.

As I got closer to the beach I noticed someone lying in the sand.

Thinking the worst (it's a demigod thing), I rushed to the beach, commanding the water to speed me up. 

 

When I'd made it out of the water, I willed myself dry and jogged over to the person lying on the dune grass.

Now that I was out of the water, my eyesight was back to that of a normal mortal. 

So it wasn't until I was standing over him that I noticed who it was.

 

Of course it had to be Jason.

He was asleep next to my clothes, that he had clearly folded.

I have to admit that he looked pretty cute lying there, curled up with a peaceful look on his face, his glasses sitting askew on his forehead.

 

I almost didn't want to wake him up.

Almost.

I was obviously tired, because I didn't put much thought to his demigod training as I knelt over him and poked his face.

 

His eyes shot open,  and before I realised what was happening, he had me flipped over, left forearm pressing against my throat, gladius in the other hand, him on top of me.

 

I really am a Seaweed Brain. I'd obviously left my brain in the water.

Looking up at him with that wild wolf look in his eyes, holding me down; I nearly came right then and there, and I wasn't even fully hard yet.

 

He blinked a few times, then suddenly he was wearing an extremely shocked expression.

"Shit Perce, I'm so sorry," he whisper-yelled.

" _Futue_ , I didn't know it was you, Gods, I'm such an idiot."

 

He said all this while his hands were running through my hair, over my cheeks, down my neck, and up again.

His face only inches away from mine as he cursed under his breath.

 

I said I was only half-hard before, well now it was painfully at full mast.

I was still only wearing my underwear, so my brain was struggling to choose between horny, confused, and embarrassed. 

 

All of a sudden he froze.

His eyes widened almost comically.

He practically lept off me, muttering to himself, "shit, shit,  _futue,_ shit, fuck....", pushing his glasses back into place. 

I quickly grabbed my jeans, which were still folded neatly next to me, pulling them on.

I prayed to whichever Gods were listening to make my boner invisible.

Obviously none were listening.

 

He was kneeling about a metre away from me, concentrating intently on his fingers.

"I'm so sorry Perce," he told his hands, "I don't know what came over me."

 

I really, truly need to replace my brain-to-mouth filter.

I blurted out, "The nearly choking me to death or the sensual stroking?"

 

I clamped my hands over my mouth, wide eyes meeting equally wide eyes.

Thank the Gods for the darkness, 'cause I'm pretty sure I was blushing like crazy.

 

I cleared my throat, "Shit man, I dunno what the fuck is wrong with me today," I told him,

"I think my brain is trying to tell me I should be asleep. "

 

He scratched the back of his neck.

I couldn't have stopped my eyes following the ripple of his muscles if I'd tried.

"Yeah dude, me to. Um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

He said, startling me out of my day-dream.

 

"Um yeah, 'course dude. We're due for a sword training demonstration anyway right?" I asked, silently cursing my brain.

Fucking traitor. 

That's the last thing I need.

Jason sweaty, shirtless and coming at me,  with that alpha-wolf look in his eyes.

My dick twitched at the thought and I had to bite back a moan.

 

"Of course dude," he said as he stood, smiling broadly, as he started walking away.

"Night." He called over his shoulder, waving.

"Night." I replied, pulling my shirt over my head. 

 

I rubbed my eyes as I rose to my feet, and made my way to my cabin.

Once inside, I stripped again, dick still tenting in my underwear.

 

Collapsing on my bed, I realised I'd missed dinner.

Groaning, I rubbed my eyes with one hand as the other made its way down my body.

 

Ah well, wouldn't be the first night I'd gone to sleep without food.

 

I turned my light off as I started stroking.

At least I had a few more mental images added to the wank-bank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written smut before, but there will be some in later chapters.
> 
> Percy is just an absolute awkward dag and I love it!!


	3. The Dick is Mightier than the Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry it's taken me so long to post this. I had it written up but with work I hadn't been able to type it.  
> I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, but, yeah.  
> I can't write sword fighting so I didn't lol.  
> Also, sorry the chapter is so short.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

I woke up to my stomach growling at me.  
The sun wasn't even up yet, but obviously my gut had decided I'd had enough sleep.  
I looked over at my clock (thanks Leo), it was 4.37am.  
But I knew I wasn't going to get back to sleep.

So I decided then and there that I might as well get some breakfast.  
Yesterday's clothes were covered in sand, so I grabbed the first pair of jeans I found, a soft, grey pair with rips in the knees.  
The shirt was an old, stretched, blue, tie-dyed tee with my Camp Jupiter hoodie over the top.  
Pulling my sneakers on as I stumbled out my front door, I made my way towards the dining pavilion. 

Luckily I know the layout of camp with my eyes closed, cause I couldn't see a thing.

I grabbed a bowl, glass, and plate from the main table and sat at mine.  
Still starving from missing dinner last night, I shovelled down cereal, toast and orange juice like a madman.

It was only when I was making my way to the arena that I realised I wasn't wearing any underwear.  
After last night's 'activities', I'd peeled them off and just slept in the raw.

Good thing the jeans were my softest pair.  
I couldn't be bothered going all the way back to my cabin, so I just continued on my way to the arena.

First light was beginning to make itself known, bathing everything in a pink-orange colour.  
Including him.  
Jason was everywhere.

He was wearing sweatpants today, hanging low on his hips.  
And nothing else.  
Clearly he's trying to kill me.

He was doing chin-ups as I entered the arena.  
The muscles in his back rippling deliciously.  
Someone that attractive shouldn't be allowed to be so comfortable with partial nudity.

I cleared my throat so I wouldn't startle him.

"Hey Perce", he said as he jumped to the ground.  
I had to conciously close my mouth before he turned around.

He hadn't brushed his hair yet, and with him letting it grow out, it was a spiky blond mess.  
"I didn't know you were capable of waking up so early dude", he jabbed, ruffling his hair with his hands.  
I told him I'd been hungry,  
"You can't deny the stomach Jay."  
He shook his head and threw his arm around my shoulder.  
"Why am I not surprised", he said, chuckling slightly.

With him being so close, I could smell him.  
Most people stink when they're sweaty.  
Not Jason.  
He smelled musky, and sweet, and of something I couldn't quite identify, maybe vanilla.  
It's a crime how good he smelled.

Not a lot of people know, but Lupa's training isn't purely battle training.  
It's survival.  
Learning to use all your senses like a wolf.  
Scent is a wolf's most useful asset.  
But I was only with Lupa for a few months.  
Jason was with her for over a year.  
As if the beetroot-red face didn't give me away enough, he could probably smell my nervousness.  
Hopefully that was all he could smell.

I looked back over at him just as was shaking his head, a look of shocked curiosity on his face.  
Shit.  
"Um, so are we going to have that sword fight?" I asked, keen to move past the awkward air between us.

He gave me a 100 watt smile (should be illegal) and pulled his Ivlivs from his pocket (made by Leo, to replace the one that broke), and flipped it into a gladius.  
"Definitely ", he grinned.  
I pulled my hoodie off over my head and took Riptide out of my pocket.  
I smiled menacingly at him as it grew into its sword proportions, getting myself into my fighting stance.

[A/N- I can't write sword fights, so I'm going to skip to near the end, when things start getting interesting.]

We'd been fighting for about half an hour, I'd pulled my shirt off about 15 minutes in.

He'd gotten a few sizeable rips in his pants.  
And my jeans were ruined.  
We'd both given the other quite a few good cuts and scratches.  
We were glistening with sweat and a little bit of blood, when I knocked his gladius from his hand.  
He watched it skid along the arena floor, before snapping his head back to me, smirking like a madman.  
He ran straight at me, that wild wolf look making his eyes glisten in the early morning light.  
I threw Riptide to the ground and met him halfway. 

The sword fighting had been distracting enough, but hand-to-hand, skin-on-skin, was going to be the death of me.  
I must be more of a masochist than I thought, because this fight was melting my logical brain.

We scuffled for a few minutes, getting a few hits in each.  
He tried to pick me up and throw my over his shoulder, but his right hand slipped up my thigh and ended up gripped around my groin.  
I couldn't have held back the moan that followed if I'd tried.  
As it was, I was too distracted to even try.

I heard him gasp, and he made a low growling-type of groan, before I felt the brush of his thumb up my semi-hard length.  
I let out a stifled groan against his back, as he pushed me backwards, never letting the facade of the fight slip.

I knew we had an audience by that stage, so I wrapped my arms firmly around his waist, subtly pinning his dick against his stomach.  
I felt him thrust into my arms as I threw us both backwards, him over my shoulder.  
We both landed on our backs with a thud.

We lay there for a few minutes, catching our breath.  
Jason got up before me and offered me his hand.

He pulled me to my feet and into a tight hug, while be whispered into my ear.  
"I'm pretty sure you're as turned-on as I am right now", he practically growled, "but I've got a busy day. So why don't we finish this tonight?"  
"Okay, but lets make it my cabin", I replied, "I don't want Hippie Zeus watching me defiling his son. " I finish with a bite to his neck.

We separated and collected our discarded clothing, as the younger campers mobbed us.

I spent the rest of the day anticipating curfew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay next chapter will be smutty smutty fun.  
> Also the boys discuss what their relationship is.  
> But mostly smut lol.


	4. The Start of Something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absolute friggin smut  
> Holy shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys  
> I'm sooooooo sorry this chapter took so long to write and post.  
> I've just been diagnosed with Fibromyalgia (like chronic fatigue but with more pain), so between all the doctors appointments and shifts at work, I've been too bloody tired to sit down and put into words this scene I've had in my head for months!  
> Um, this is the last chapter of this work, but I might write a follow-up piece. I don't know yet.  
> This is my first time writing smut, so go easy on me.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Jaime xx

It was an utterly boring day.  
Unfortunately, the younger kids find us "big heroes" ridiculously entertaining.  
So it was not only boring, but it was a very long day.  
I was so tired by the end of the day that I'd forgotten about Jason's proposition. 

I'd grabbed my dinner and taken it to my cabin, eaten, stripped down to my boxers, and collapsed onto my bed, falling asleep instantly.

I woke up to a knocking on my door a few hours later.  
Still groggy and partially asleep, I stumbled over to the door and opened it to a nervous looking Jason.

I was suddenly wide awake and very concious of the fact that I was only wearing boxers.  
I think Jason nearly swallowed his tongue.

I figured it was curfew and quickly ushered him inside so the harpies didn't get him.  
It seems all his earlier bravado had disapated as he was nervously looking around at anything but me.

I slipped a t shirt on and cleared my throat.  
"Um, we don't have to do anything if you're not comfortable," I began.  
"No!" He interjected, "um, it's not that I don't want to, it's just, um, you're the first guy I've ever wanted to, you know..." He continued.  
"Oh," I quietly replied, "Well, you're kinda the only person I've wanted to do more than just kiss, so."

"So, you and Annabeth never...?" He asked.  
"Nothing more than clothed making out," I told him, "What about you?"  
"Just Piper and a few girls at Camp Jupiter," he was looking at me in wonderment, "honestly, I've never found guys attractive until I saw you." He finished, eyes dropping back down to where his hands were nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

The tension was so thick you could almost cut it.  
"Um, you could kiss me?" I said, at the same time as he asked if he could kiss me.  
The tension fractured like glass, both of us chuckled nervously as he walked over to me.

Now I would like to point out that he's talker than me. He'd had a last minute growth spurt after the war with Gaea. He now stands at 6'4", while I am still 6'0".  
His eyes are level with my forehead. Completely different to kissing Annabeth.  
Gods it's hot.

Anyway, he walked up to me chewing on his lower lip,  
Um can I touch you?" He asked, hands hovering above my shoulders, practically shedding nervous energy.  
"Oh my gods yes!" I exclaimed, frustrated, grabbing the sides of his face, pulling his lips down onto mine.  
I startled him, his hands shooting up, fingers splayed, eyes wide open.

I thought I'd made a huge mistake until he relaxed against me, his hands falling to my waist.  
Chapped lips sliding against equally chapped lips as my hands moved from his face to his neck, curling in the hair at the nape of his neck.  
A tug at the blond curls resulted in a gasp and his hands moving from my waist to my lower back, his left hand sliding up my back, bunching my shirt up with it, as his right fingers curled around the hem of my boxers.

I pulled his head down further towards me, pulling him closer with my arms curled around his neck as I nipped at his lip.  
I couldn't help but grin with his lower lip between my teeth, when he pulled me closer, left hand finally under my shirt, his right hand drifted down to my ass.  
Deepening the kiss, his tongue fighting with mine, he started walking me back towards the bed, our hands roving over each other's backs.  
He started sucking on my bottom lip, teeth grazing the skin as the backs of my knees hit the bed.  
As I fell back onto the bed he let me go, and looked down at me, pupils blown wide with arousal. 

I was still only wearing boxers and a t shirt, and felt suddenly bare with him looking down at me with what could only be described as a hungry look on his face.  
I sat up, leaning on my elbows as he stepped forward, his legs either side of mine.  
Climbing onto the bed, he straddled my lap, pulling me up by my shirt, setting himself down on my lap, my hands holding onto his hips.  
I could feel his boner through his jeans, and I'm sure he could feel mine being ground against his thigh.

His fingers tangled in my hair as I threw my head back with a groan.  
My hands gripped his hips tighter, and I couldn't stop the thrust upwards when I felt his lips against my adam's apple.

I pulled his hips closer to me when he latched onto the side of my neck.  
My head fell forward onto his shoulder when he grazed his teeth against my jugular.  
My blunt nails dragging down his back.

I leant back and pulled his shirt off over his head, throwing it on the floor behind him.  
I've seen Jason shirtless countless times, but never in this context.  
I ran my hands up his arms, over his shoulders, down his chest, taking every detail in.  
As my fingers reached his jeans, I dragged my eyes back up to his. I'm certain the awe-filled look on his face was mirrored on mine.

He took my face in his hands as he leant down and kissed me again, gentle at first, but rapidly getting deeper and deeper.  
My hands ran over his bare torso and back as I licked my way into his mouth.  
He eagerly matched my pace, fingers tangling in my hair and shirt as he ground down against my lap, moaning into my mouth.  
He pulled my shirt over my head, still grinding against me.  
As soon as my shirt was clear of my face, he attacked my mouth again, biting and sucking and fighting for dominance.  
I couldn't help but think I'd died and gone to Elysium. 

I struggled with the button and fly of his jeans as he rose onto his knees.  
I ran my tongue along his abs, kissing along the hairline as I pushed his jeans over his ass.  
He stood up so I could push his jeans further down his legs, my teeth grazing against his left hip.  
I gripped onto his ass with both hands, running my lips along the waistband of his boxers as he kicked off his jeans.

He pushed me back down onto the bed by my shoulders, grinning like a Cheshire cat as he practically crawled up my body, pressing kisses against my skin on his way up.  
I leant up on my elbows as he reached my mouth, straddling my lap again.  
His hands twisted into my hair again, pulling, as his tongue dragged against my own.  
His erection brushed against my stomach through his boxers, the front wet with precum, as I gripped onto his ass, squeezing in time with his trusts.  
The friction between his ass cheeks was getting too good, I was getting to close, and I didn't want to finish yet.

I stroked my hands up his back, till they rested on his shoulders, and then flipped us over so he was lying under me.  
The shocked look on his face was too good to not laugh at.  
As I chuckled, I told him I didn't want to cum yet, "and I want to try something", I added with a grin.  
"Don't let me stop you," he said with a smirk.

I kissed his mouth once, then started my way down his body, mouthing and sucking down his neck, over his collarbone.  
I let my teeth catch on his nipple as my hand grazed the other.  
I was rewarded with Jason arching up into my touch.

I kissed down his abs, tracing the muscles with my tongue.  
I slipped his left leg over my shoulder as I slid my hand to his lower back, my other hand resting on his abs as I lay on my stomach.  
I looked up at him and nearly came from the look of open-mouthed astonishment on his face.  
I moved my right hand, down to his ass as I kissed his thigh.

His breath hitched and he tried to trust up, but I held him down.  
Licking my lips, I mouthed his length through his boxers.  
As clichéd as it is, the sound of him moaning my name was like music.

A new wave of confidence rolled over me as I licked the head of him though his boxers, bringing my hand down from his stomach, pulling the boxers with them.  
I never thought of penises as anything special (well except mine of course), but Jason's made my mouth water.  
The tip of his head peeked out just past his foreskin, moist and wet.  
The length itself was slightly curved, a little thinner than mine, but longer, about 7 inches I guess.  
All I knew was I wanted to taste it.

Licking my lips I ran my thumb up the length, pushing the foreskin up and over the tip.  
I risked a glance up at Jason.  
He had his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, eyes squeezed shut in concentration.  
With a grin on my lips I looked back down at the length in front of my face.

With my free hand I wrapped my fingers around him, slowly pulling the foreskin back down, revealing the head again, glistening and twitching.  
Jason's hips stuttered, his control was clearly starting to wear thin.  
Leaning forward, I licked a strip up his shaft and swirled my tongue around the tip, dipping my tongue into the slit, kissed the tip and lifted off, my hand slowly stroking him.  
Jason swore under his breath, his hips pushing up seeking more pressure.  
Apparently my masturbation technique works as well with tongues as with fingers.  
The taste wasn't delicious, but it certainly wasn't bad.  
A mixture of salty skin, with something slightly bitter, mixed with that addictive musk smell.  
I had to have more.

Still stroking his length I took one ball into my mouth, rolling it over my tongue.  
Jason whimpered, hands pulling at the sheets.  
Sucking the second ball into my mouth, I ran my thumb over the slit and swallowed.

Jason gasped, hips thrusting up sharply, voice cutting off at a high whine.  
His hands grappled for my hair and shoulders, trying to pull me up as I sucked the tip into my mouth.  
He unhooked his leg from my arm and dragged me up to his face, kissing me deeply, gripping onto my hair.  
"Why'd you stop me?", I asked, pulling back.  
"Too good was tooo good," he replied, breathlessly as he pulled me back into a lip-bruising kiss.  
Scraping his hands down my back, he slipped his hands into my boxers, pulling them down.  
I got onto my knees as he leaned up, pushing me up with him.

He pulled the boxers down to my knees, and as I got one foot free, he spread my legs until I was straddling his hips.  
The muscles in his arms and chest rippling the entire time he manhandled me was distracting.  
Seeing him so commanding was doing things to me.  
He set me so he was sitting, me on his lap, his strong arms roving up and down my back.  
I lifted his face from my shoulder, hands either side of his face and kissed him gently.

My hands fell to his neck, as his made their way down to my ass.  
My forwards thrust ground our dicks together, making us both moan into each other's mouths.  
We were lost after that.  
Thrusting and grabbing and kissing and biting.  
At some point his hand came between us, holding our lengths together as we thrust against each other.  
His other hand was still groping my ass, fingers grazing against my pucker.  
I needed more. 

Grabbing his right hand, the one that was on my ass, I slipped two fingers into my mouth.  
Jason's eyes widened as I sucked his fingers.  
Guiding his fingers back to my hole, I sucked at his pulse, and bit down when he pressed against me.  
He slowly worked one finger inside me, the other hand still holding our thrusting lengths together. 

I moved my attention to the shell of his ear as he worked the second finger in.  
His thrusts were getting more erratic as I started fucking myself back onto his fingers.  
"Fuck Perce," he mumbled, against my neck, "So hot. You're so fucking beautiful."  
He put the thumb of his left hand into his mouth, laving it with his tongue as he pulled his fingers out of my ass.  
I whimpered at the loss, but he nipped at my throat and replaced his fingers with his thumb.

Wrapping his right hand around our dicks again, he curled his thumb down, hitting my prostate, leaving me seeing stars.  
I wasn't going to last long if he kept that up.  
And that's exactly what he did.

He thrust up with me, then hit my prostate on the way down.  
Forward and back, forward and back.  
Thrust and push, thrust and push.  
I only lasted four more thrusts before I threw my head back, screaming his name.  
Clearly the sight of my orgasm was enough to push him over the edge.  
His hips stuttered as he bit down on my shoulder, gasping and muttering, "gods Perce, so fucking perfect, so fucking beautiful."

He pulled his thumb out of me as I came down from my high, leaning heavily against him.  
He strung his arms around my waist, holding me to him, as I rested my head on his shoulder, my arms resting on his.  
"Wow," I uttered, my mind entirely blank.  
"Yeah," he whispered, turning his head to kiss my temple.  
"We're all sticky now," I said, stifling a yawn.  
"Yeah," he chuckled, stifling his own yawn.  
"I'll go get a wet towel," I told him, getting up off his lap and made my way to my bathroom.

Returning to the bed with the towel,I found Jason sprawled on his back, lightly snoring.  
Smiling, I wiped my chest and stomach first, then his.  
Crawling in beside him, I turned the light off, feeling rested and happy.  
I knew we'd need to talk in the morning, but for the moment, I was happy with just curling around him as I fell asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!!  
> I'd love to hear what you think and any ideas/suggestions you have xoxo


End file.
